Caramel Keep
in (unoffical) (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) | champion = Crunchy Keymaster | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Candy Clouds (Episode 67) | previous2 = Candy-Clouds-2.png | next = Tasty Treasury | next2 = Tasty-Treasury.png }} Story This is the second scene of a three-episode story arc, where each episode represents a dramatic scene. Before episode: Tiffi lands on the sky with Gerbil using a propeller (from the previous episode). Then, the Gerbil rides on Minty's back and gives the key to Tiffi. Finally, Minty flies off with the Gerbil, and Tiffi, who is responsible for taking a key from Gerbil, goes inside the Caramel Keep by passing over the eaten entrance. New things *Chameleon candies appear in licorice locks for the first time in level 1006. *One-layered Dark Chocolate and Three-layered Dark Chocolate is unofficially introduced in level 1003, due to redesigning. *Popcorn in sugar chests (all five layers) and striped candy + wrapped candy + sugar key cannons are all unofficially introduced in level 1000, due to a major redesign. Levels Caramel Keep has eight somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , , , and 1001, which was an extremely troublesome level but now it has been nerfed. Level 1000 was also extremely hard on mobile, but after the mechanics were changed similar to the web version's, this level became much easier on mobile than the past. Overall, this is a medium episode, and is harder than the previous episode, Candy Clouds. Gallery |-| Story= Ep68-1.png|Episode story (propel) Ep68-2.png|Episode story (with Gerbil) Caramel Keep-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 996 V2 HTML5.png|Level 996 - |link=Level 996 Level 997 Reality.png|Level 997 - |link=Level 997 Level 998 V2 HTML5.png|Level 998 - |link=Level 998 Level 999 Reality.png|Level 999 - |link=Level 999 Level 1000 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1000 - |link=Level 1000 Level 1001 Reality 20150702.png|Level 1001 - |link=Level 1001 Level 1002 Reality.png|Level 1002 - |link=Level 1002 Level 1003 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1003 - |link=Level 1003 Level 1004 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1004 - |link=Level 1004 Level 1005 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1005 - |link=Level 1005 Level 1006 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1006 - |link=Level 1006 Level 1007 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1007 - |link=Level 1007 Level 1008 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1008 - |link=Level 1008 Level 1009 Reality.png|Level 1009 - |link=Level 1009 Level 1010 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1010 - |link=Level 1010 |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Caramel Keep in CCS television ad |-| Champion title= Crunchy Keymaster.png|Champion title|link=Crunchy Keymaster |-| Icon= Caramelkeep.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 1000th Reality level, which is level 1000. *This episode shares its first word with Caramel Cove and Caramel Clearing. *Its episode pathway and colour is very similar to that of Gummy Galaxy. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus's silhouette behind the hole of the gate. *This is the fifth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 25th episode in this trend. *This episode breaks the trend to have two consecutive episodes that their first and last names was taken from their respective previous episodes. *This episode breaks the trend of having no candy frogs. *After this episode is released, the sound of the ingredients bring down was reset on Facebook. It had previously been absent. *This is the third episode with the word "caramel" in its name. The first two were Caramel Cove and Caramel Clearing. The next one is Caramel Cliffs. *This episode's story and background is reused for Episode 450. Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Building-themed episodes